


Interlude - Scars

by creationofclay



Series: Gone for You [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationofclay/pseuds/creationofclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short look back for my series 'Gone For You' about how Robert found out about Aaron's scars and how he reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about how Robert would have reacted to the discovery of the scars and that's what I came up with I hope you enjoy it!

The first time they had sex was messy, dark and filled with so much need that there was no time to look at each other’s body with more than goal-oriented precision. And at first, the second time seemed to be the same, both of them were high from the lust they elicited in each other, driving each other mad with touches here and there, with grinding together with pressing into each other. Their tongues battled in their mouths for control until Aaron gave in and let himself be dominated.

And he loved it, he loved that he could give in with Robert and could leave all his self-control, all his responsibility behind, just for a moment. When Robert’s hands pressed into the flesh under his shirt he didn’t think about anything more than the heat that spread on his skin, when he let himself be dropped on his bed with Robert looming over him, he could only think how hot this man above him was and when Robert pulled at his shirt he could only help taking it off. And as soon as he got rid of it, he leaned up for the anticipated continuation of their kissing.

But no new kiss came. Robert didn’t lean down, he stared at his chest, for a second Aaron didn’t understand. For a second he was still blissfully oblivious.

He followed Robert’s gaze with his eyes and all too soon realized that he was staring at his scars, that there hadn’t been time to explain, and that it was too dark, too hectic the last time for Robert to question the coarse skin on his stomach.

Aaron felt ill, how could he have been so irresponsible, how could he let someone in, that didn’t even know basic things about him, that he didn’t even trust enough to tell.

Robert must have realized what was going through Aaron’s head because his eyes finally left the scars and found Aaron’s again. Aaron knew what Robert saw, he knew that all lust had left his eyes, that all there was was his defensive mask that tried to hide the pain.

He was just about to tell Robert to shove it, when Robert leaned down again and only stopped when their noses almost touched. He laid his hand on Aaron’s stomach and let his thumb carefully move over one of the more prominent scars. Aaron couldn’t supress a shudder at that. Without a word, it still felt intimate, like Aaron’s soul was bare before Robert.

Robert looked into Aaron’s eyes and even without his next words, he felt understood.

“I don’t care. You can tell me or you don’t, that’s up to you.”

And Aaron knew that he meant it, that Robert wouldn’t force the topic, wouldn’t even think about it and wouldn’t stop wanting him if he told him. And maybe part of that could be seen as careless, but for Aaron who had to explain himself so often in the past and who always got looked at like he was at risk when he had a bad day, it felt elevating, for once he didn’t need to placate another person’s anxieties about him.

Aaron surged upwards and took Robert’s mouth with lust, with heat and this time also with gratitude.

When he looks back at it now, he thinks that was the moment he fell for Robert, he knows it should have been later after they talked some more, trusted each other more, realized how they were each other’s addiction.

But these moments only cemented what had started when Robert hadn’t hesitated because of his scars, hadn’t suddenly thought he was too weak to be with, hadn’t wanted to heal him.

He hadn’t flinched when Aaron told him what they were about a while later, didn’t dig into his short abrupt explanations, didn’t change the way he looked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments and kudos and the next part is already written I only need to edit it I'll probably upload it on Saturday.


End file.
